


Scent

by Lust_Demon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU post Scratch, M/M, One sided, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lust_Demon/pseuds/Lust_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John just wants to wear some cologne, he has no idea Gamzee would have a freak out because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a PWP I wrote because I needed to get the porn out of my head in order to go on with my innocent writing. It's in no way related to my other Clownshipping story 'Breathe Into Me'. I'm just pandering to my own desires at this point. ^_^;;;

John looked at the bottle of cologne and pulled the stopper out, giving it a sniff.  Apparently it was a troll brand that was supposed to be really manly.  ...Well it was certainly curling his toes, so maybe this was what he needed to seem more grown up?  Splashing some on his hands, he started to pat it on his neck and then looked at himself in the mirror by the closet door to look himself over.  
      
Gamzee opened up the door to John's room and froze, staring at the human who was grinning at him just as goofy as ever.  
      
"Hey!  I just got this new cologne, you wanna try it?"  
      
Gamzee's mouth watered, staring at the bottle of pheromones that John was casually holding.  The scent rolling off that soft pink skin and getting under his own skin, making his chest pump skip a beat.  John smelled like a troll.  Gamzee nearly broke then door handle off in his haste to shut it as he ran out of his friend's room.  He couldn't deal with this.  Couldn't smell that coming off someone so sweet and innocent.  Couldn't think about what his mating instincts were screaming at him to do to John. He could hear John calling out after him but he had to ignore it, couldn't think of that friendly voice, couldn't imagine the ways that it would twist and raise as he plundered his smaller body.

NO! Gamzee growled and all but lunged for the door.

He felt slim arms going around his waist and a hard weight trying to pull him back. “Gamzee! What the heck? If you don't like it, just say so.”

Gamzee grit his teeth, lifting his head to stare at the ceiling. He was not going to turn around, not with how his body was feeling on fire. He could feel his breath coming faster and he gripped the door frame, breathing through his mouth to try to stop the olfactory overload. How much of that had John put on? Why in the hell was he tugging on his hip, trying to turn him around?!

“John, wash it off.” He snapped, his entire body shaking.

“Why are you so mad...” That voice was letting out a soft whine. “It's just cologne, I was going to share it with you.”

Not mad, at least not at John. He should have known that he couldn't let John go to the store alone. It was his fault. What if John had put that on before he got home? He could have been accosted so many times over before he got back to Gamzee's hive. He was saying something in a whine again and Gamzee gripped the door frame tightly enough to splinter the wood. Would he sound like that if Gamzee jerked his hips just right while he was embedded deep inside him? The clown panted and turned his head enough to look at the human. John took one look at him and his already pink skin turned a shade of white.

“Wash it off John. Wash it off and -lock- the door to the ablution block.”

Gamzee gripped the door frame, not wanting to go after the human. No, that was a lie. He really really did. He wanted to pin John down and tease him to the brink, holding him there on the edge of bliss for hours until he submitted utterly and allowed Gamzee to fuck him into unconsciousness. But he could never do that, not with John who trusted him like a friend. John had forgiven him for everything that happened in the game, offered him a hand and worked with their team to restore Alternia to a bright and shining glory. They had blended the two of their worlds into something wonderful because of John. He could never repay that by ravaging that innocence, even if he smelled like he was ready for it. Because that's all it was. It was just the scent. John had never suggested they share anything other than friendship. He needed to focus on that. Take deep breaths. Think of the dorky way that John smiled when Gamzee tried to show him how to juggle. Think of how he would cry if Gamzee crossed that line.

The clown looked up at the ceiling, grateful that John had left and the scent was less overpowering now. His legs were wobbling as he walked up the stairs slowly. The smell was getting a bit stronger, but he could manage it. He had control now. He stared at the door to the ablution block and sagged against it, sitting down in front of it. He didn't need to reach up to test the knob, he could smell the fear. John was outright terrified of him now.

“John.” His voice was raspy, he could hear the lust in his own voice and he tried to clear it away with a cough. “How much of that did you put on?”

Shuffling behind the door, perhaps the sound of clothes coming off? Was the door strong enough to hold there if he threw himself against it? He could swear he could hear something dry rubbing together. John was likely rubbing his arms nervously. Gamzee licked his lips, willing himself to come down from the rigid state he was in.

“I... I dunno, I just splashed it on. Gamzee what the hell is that stuff? I just wanted something that smelled nice, I just wanted to smell like a man. Like when dad used to put on aftershave.”

He had no idea what aftershave was, but he got the general idea. John had gone out looking for something that would make him appear more adult. He was grown, but he still carried some of those childish looks that had people looking at him twice when he lifted a beer to his lips. John was continuing to babble, something about axe body spray.

“John, trolls are different. More primal in a lot of things. Scent is a powerful thing for us. Sometimes a couple might need help when they want to... be together, so they use what you use to turn one another on. That scent is meant to mingle with the natural troll musk so they feel the need to mate. It's... it's...”

“An aphrodisiac? It's like 'fuck me' in a bottle?!”

“John... John please don't say 'fuck me' right now.” Gamzee grit his teeth.

“Fuck! I mean! Shit, I didn't mean to do that. I didn't, really!”

“I know you didn't John.” Gamzee was staring at the door, his forehead pressed to the hard wood. “I know you wouldn't do something so blatant like that. Jesus, the first time you saw Karkat you started asking questions about buckets.”

He did not need to think about buckets right now. He bit down on his lower lip and glared down at his pants that were tented. Reaching a hand down, he subtly adjusted himself and then hissed as his fingers stroked his clothed bulge. John was still talking and he closed his eyes as he touched himself, feeling dirty but grateful that he at least wasn't trying to attack the door in a frothing need to get inside and bury it in John's body. How did humans even do that? He'd never seen one naked so he didn't even know if they fit together.

“John do you have a nook?”

“W-what?”

“Nothing, fuck, don't listen to me. Don't answer me don't... f-f-fuck...”

He could hear small footsteps behind the door coming closer and he dug his fingers into the wood, letting John hear as he started to scratch it roughly, wanting to scare him off.

“Just... turn on the ablution trap and wash it off. Don't listen to me.. Get in and stand under the water. Touch your chest and stroke your muscles with some of the white soap. Let the bubbles drip down your chest as the water slaps against your back.” Gamzee panted and then dipped his head, letting his horns scrap the door. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his tongue to stop the hasty words.

The water was turned on and Gamzee let out a sigh of relief. John was less likely to hear him now, and that scent was going to be gone soon. Now he just had to deal the mental image of John's naked body under the spray of water, possibly touching his nook inappropriately. He didn't even care if humans had nooks or not at this point, his imaginary John had one and he was touching himself there. So the only right thing to do at this point was for Gamzee to return the favor. Groaning, the troll shoved his pants down enough that he could stroke his bulge, his eyes dark as he listened for any sounds that John was making. All he could hear was the splash of water but that was enough for him. He all but purred as he quickly jerked at his bulge, already teetering on the edge and needing more. Panting, he tilted his head back, his fingers playing across the writhing organ roughly. He could picture John's face looking at him so innocently. Could still feel the heat of his hand when he had touched his hip earlier. This wasn't fair. He wanted John all to himself, wanted to keep him locked in his bedroom and teach him all the subtle nuances of how trolls mated. Wanted to see John's eyes roll back when his bulge began to move inside of him, slithering and stretching the human's nook.

Moaning, Gamzee tensed as his bulge began to thicken and then stiffen moments before he sprayed his stomach with his purple juices. He panted softly and stared down at himself, needing to fall down slightly to a fully seated position. He blinked a few times as he stared at himself and then grit his teeth angrily. Standing up on shaking legs, he started to walk back to his own room. He couldn't let John see him like that. He only hoped that John would be as forgiving as he had when he heard about what he had done in the game. He was nearly to his door when he heard the one to the ablution block opening and then John's gasp as he looked at the damage Gamzee had inflicted on the wood.

“Wow... you uh... you really wanted in, huh?” John laughed nervously.

“I'm sorry.” Gamzee flinched, slipping behind his door and shutting it. He locked it quickly, not wanting to see John if he was going to run out of the house screaming.

He didn't though. The footsteps came close again and there was a light knocking on his door.

“Gamzee? I'm... I'm really sorry. I didn't know that was going to happen.”

“Not your fault.” Gamzee said thickly, looking over at his recupricoon. He didn't need to go into it, he didn't need to stick his face into it and drink until he made himself sick off it. “You didn't know. It's not your fault.”

“Are we still friends?”

Gamzee tensed a bit and turned towards the door, putting his hands on the wood, trying to pretend that it was John. “I dunno... are we?”

“I still want to be friends.” An honest and open answer. Eager and happy and everything that was John all rolled into a simple sentence.

Gamzee lightly kissed the door where he imagined John reached at his full height. “Yeah man, we're friends. I just...” He glanced down at himself, at the mess he'd made. “I just need a couple minutes. Clear my head.”

“Alright... I'll be downstairs okay?”

He wasn't going to leave. Gamzee let out a deep breath and turned around, sinking to his knees and grimacing as he shucked off his soiled clothes. Curled naked against the door, he wrapped his arms tightly around his legs. He dug his nails into his calves and held on for as long as he could, letting the small pricks of blood drip down. He had enough troubles before trying to keep things strictly platonic between them, and now he had this vivid knowledge in his head of how John would smell with troll musk. He was getting hard again and he wanted to cry.


End file.
